camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hydrocarbon1997
Power Voting Hey Hydro, I got online to check out some of your powers. They look alright but I am abstaining until you see my comments and reply, as I think a few things need to be tweaked. Really good work though! Could you do me a favour and upload the Nemesis and Aglaea powers soon if they're ready? (: as I am thinking of making an Aglaea kid, but unsure whether to give him or Ana the 3/6/9 months. Working on a location page too, so very busy. Yours faithfully, Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 13:53, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Can we make a power set for Nereus BC kids, I already have one made, but I'm not an admin yet, so I need someone to make it like maybe you? I'll send it is the next message. Toodles! Or tiddles because that's what's coming up (Yes it's Cory, I know it is corny) Oceanhalo12 (talk) 14:53, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Harmonia Power Suggestions I put them on the google doc so just see them there. Sorry for just telling this now >.< https://docs.google.com/document/d/1L44IZEjrs3vyHOZ-VKWQA1U6_aSvXGNNcnLDbEYnSFo/edit Probending Get on avatar rp dawg.OnyxVolcano (talk) 23:36, October 9, 2014 (UTC) QUEST I've changed it to bribing a death nymph.... Happy now? Models: -.-"....... 'Permanently Reserved: ' *Rachel Barnes Horowitz *Omari Hardwick *Josephine Skriver 'Temporary Reserved: ' *Brian Shimansky *Diana Moldovan I hate life -.-“… Here's the link Claiming:Quests/The Twins of Morpheus crei crei So hey. I just recently found out that you stepped down from being bcrat. Whyyyy? :( I'm also here to apologize for being sooo inactive. I've been very busy with life stuffs the last two months. I took like four entrance exams on the top four universities in the Philippines which means that I reviewed so hard which is also the main contributor to my inactiveness. Second reason why I've been so inactive is that I joined an oratorical contest. I was trained for almost a whole month but it did pay off because I placed 4th out of 16 people. Third reason is school. School just stresses me out with all the stuff I had to accomplish. Also, we have our second periodical exams tomorrow which also means that I would still be inactive. HOWEVER, our semester break is going to start on 24 October which means I will finally be back to being active again. So yeah, that pretty much sums up what I wanted to say. I am really really sorry for my inactivity. That's all. Thanks and byeee. Heyo Mind jumping on IRC for a second? http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=##wikia Re Semi, ish. Exams are tomorrow, so I can't stay on for too long, had to study and get rest. I'll make Emma and Ethan's page as soon as I can. Head Counselor of the Asteria Cabin With User:Little Unusual Me having not made an edit in 14 days, she had lost any in character spots she currently has. With the spot of Head Counselor of the Asteria cabin left open without any character to succeed in that spot, your character Hunter Kelly who was the Lt. counselor, was given the spot of being the next Head Counselor. If for whatever reason you wish to give this spot to another user, feel free to do so but kindly leave a message on my talkpage. Lastly, if you have not already done so in the past, please take a look at this blog regarding Heads and Lts. Hi! Hi there! I saw your quest for Apollo's Chariot and I was wondering if it was okay that a character of mine came along. Sorry about the randomness of the message. Hope you have a nice day! I was thinking... If Athena kids have such strong minds, wouldn't that be a natural defense against mental/emotional influences? I mean, think about it. Having a strong mind means you're less likely to fall for mind tricks, confusion, etc. And having a strong mind also means you're less likely to act on what you know to be foolish emotions. Mind-over-body type stuff. Now I do see if this is the case, it would vary from the strength of the Athena kid to the strength of the person influencing them. If you agree, then maybe the next time you guys start re-doing the powersets (if there ever is a next time) you should consider that. Broken Broken messaged me on fb on who she'll vote for. In her message, she stated (and note, this is copy/pasted for accuracy) "dems, please use my sig for wonder". So yeah, Wonder's now out new bcrat head of GS. I'll close the vote now. :) Dude omg Not even sure if you're online because my chat is being annoying, but LOOK AT THIS GIF http://potatotter.tumblr.com/post/96197889374/dragonflieees Back at you. Too late It's probably too late for you now, but if you can get on IRC then I'll be there to talk :) IRC? I'm online if you or anyone else wants to talk. Also, I posted on Jace's page.